Watashi Dake no Oujisama
by Akacchi KurossuZeria
Summary: Setelah pembantaian massal Keluarga Vongola, Mammon yang masih bertahan hidup pun dipungut oleh Bel dan dibawa ke markasnya untuk dijadikan bawahannya. Warn: AU, OOC, charas death, Sho-Ai. Chap 2 apdet. RnR?
1. Prolog

**- Prolog -**

_**Kisah ini berawal dari sebuah pembantaian massal, yang mengakibatkan tewasnya seluruh anggota keluarga Vongola yang terkubur bersama janji di masa lalu...**_

"...Mukuro-kun, kuserahkan penganggu kecil ini kepadamu, ya? ..."

"Tidakkah kalian ingat padaku? Ushishishi..."

"Serahkan semuanya padaku. Akan kubuat mereka bertekuk lutut di hadapan kita."

"Bagaimana kalau kau mati saja, Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"_Bel, berjanjilah padaku..."_

"Aku sudah melunasi hutangku."

_**Dendam, kebencian, amarah, dan kesedihan. Semuanya bercampur menjadi satu...**_

"Ushishishishi. Aku akan membalaskan dendam kakakku!"

"Sawada-sama, Kyouya-sama, Hayato-sama! Awas!"

"Kumohon, kumohon jangan bunuh aku... Hiks.. hiks.. Kumohon..."

"Kufufufu~ Jangan menangis, _sweety_."

"Jawab aku, breng***! Siapa yang menyebabkan semua kejadian ini, hah!"

"Squ-chan, kau telah membuat Bos marah, tuh! Minta maaf, gih!"

_**Hutang budi, syarat, rencana...**_

"Aku takkan membunuhmu. Sebagai gantinya, ada satu syarat yang harus kau penuhi..."

"... jadilah bawahanku."

"Dan kau akan mendapatkan segalanya."

'Kau pikir aku bodoh apa? Aku takkan membiarkanmu terus-terusan menindasku seperti ini, tiara jelek!"

"Ushishishi... Setelah ini, kita serang Giglio Nero."

"Aku berhutang nyawa padamu, Chrome-chan."

_**Lelaki yang selalu menyanyikan lagu kematiannya, lagu tentang dirinya sendiri...**_

"**Danmatsuma wo... Kiku no ga suki sa...**"

"Lagu itu..!"

"**Omae no tamashii... Kiri kizamu yo...**"

"CLASH!"

"Ckck, lagi-lagi si narsis itu menyanyikannya..."

"**Kono sekai nanimo kamo kiri kizamu...**"

"CLASH! CLAPS! CTAR!"

"Huh! Lagi-lagi bajumu dipenuhi oleh darah. Dasar _bloody freak_!"

_**Di saat rasa benci itu berubah, identitas pembunuh itu pun mulai tersingkap...**_

"Ka-kau! Jangan-jangan kau..."

"Voi! Kau 'Prince The Ripper'!"

"Watashi dake no Ouji-sama..."

"Tidak mungkin! Bel-sama... dimana dia?"

"Kufufufu~ dialah yang kalian cari-cari. Benarkah begitu?"

"O-ho, jadi kau orangnya?"

"Bagaimana mungkin, Bel-senpai... Bel-senpai...? Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin, kan? Ayolah, ini hanya omong kosong belaka, kan?"

"Jawab aku, Chrome! Sebenarnya, apa yang telah terjadi selama ini?"

_**Penipu, Penghianat, Pecinta, Pembunuh, dan 'Prince The Ripper'...**_

"Lambo-san, kau masih hidup?"

"Kufufu~ kau pikir semua hal yang kau perintahkan kepadaku itu selalu kukerjakan dengan serius, Xanxus?"

"Akulah yang telah menghidupkan mereka."

"Yah, meskipun aku membencimu. Tapi aku tetap MENYAYANGIMU! Kau puas!"

"Soba ni iru kara... Oyasumi, Mammon."

"_...balaskan dendamku."_

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

**Main Chara :**

**Belphegor**

**Mammon/Viper**

**Fran**

**Mukuro Rokudou**

**Superbia Squalo**

**Xanxus**

**Chrome Dokuro**

**Lussuria**

**Levi A. Than**

**Ken Joshima**

**Chikusa Kakimoto**

**Dino Cavallone**

**Irie Souichi**

**Giotto/Ieyatsu Sawada**

**Tsunayoshi Sawada**

**And another chara**

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

**~ Watashi Dake no Ouji-sama ~**

**A Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfic**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Amano Akira**

**Angst / Tragedy / Romance / Friendship**

**M Rated**

**Warning : AU, OOC, charas death -no bashing purpose-, Sho-Ai, and other**

**Summary : Semua berawal dari pembantaian massal yang telah menewaskan seluruh anggota keluarga Vongola. Pembunuhan yang berasal dari dendam dan akan berakhir pada dendam pula.**

**COMING SOON**

REVIEW PLEASE?


	2. Chapter 1

a/n: Wuah! Akhirnya saia buat fic Katekyo Hitman Reborn! lagi. Tapi kali ini genrenya sungguh berlawanan dengan fic saia yang terdahulu. Haha, saia memang kepengen melakukan hal-hal yang berbeda (?)...^^"

Di sini, umur Belphegor dkk, Vongola Family dan yang lainnya berkisar antara 20-23 tahun. Sedangkan setting waktu dan tempatnya yaitu berkisar antara abad pertengahan di Jepang.

Balasan untuk yang gak log-in:

**Boku wa Nadeshiko desu : **Semua pertanyaannya udah saia jawab di chapter ini. Ini, udah saia apdet. Thanks udah RnR, dan tetap RnR, yow!^^

Segitu dulu deh, a/n-nya. Ntar kepanjangan lagi... hehehe... XD

_Enjoy reading^^_

**~ Watashi Dake no Ouji-sama ~**

**A Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfic**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Amano Akira**

**Angst / Tragedy / Romance / Friendship**

**M Rated**

**Warning : AU, OOC, charas death -no bashing purpose-, Sho-Ai, and other**

**Summary : Semua berawal dari pembantaian massal yang telah menewaskan seluruh anggota keluarga Vongola. Pembunuhan yang berasal dari dendam dan akan berakhir pada dendam pula.**

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

**- Chapter 1 : Destroyers and Revengers -**

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

"Uuuh... Si-siapa kau?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut hitam spiky yang diketahui bernama Takeshi Yamamoto sambil memegangi bahu kanannya yang mengeluarkan darah segar. Sesekali ia meringis kesakitan, dengan mata yang menatap lurus ke arah salah seorang dari dua pemuda yang kini berdiri di depannya.

"Ushishi, dimana bosmu?" tanya pemuda itu dengan tawaan khasnya.

"Maksudmu Tsuna?" tanya Yamamoto lagi. Tatapannya tak lekang dari pemuda yang gaya tertawanya aneh itu.

"Ya, memangnya kau pikir siapa?" tanya seorang lagi. Kali ini rambutnya terlihat seperti nanas.

"Takkan kuberi tahu dimana Tsuna berada! Meskipun kalian memaksa!" bentak Yamamoto sambil berlari ke tempat dimana kedua orang yang menyerangnya hingga membuat bahu kanannya terluka itu. Ia pun mengacungkan pedangnya ke arah kedua orang tadi. Bersiap untuk menghunuskan pedangnya ke perut musuh.

"Eits! ...Mukuro-kun, kuserahkan pengganggu kecil ini kepadamu, ya? Jaa. Ushishishi~" tepat sejengkal sebelum pedang Yamamoto menyentuh permukaan kulit lelaki 'Ushishishi' bertiara itu, lelaki itu sudah menghilang dengan cepat.

'Haah, selalu saja begitu,' batin Mukuro pasrah. "Kufufu~ akan kuladeni kau, anak kecil," Mukuro pun mengeluarkan tridentnya dan mengarahkannya tepat di depan mata Yamamoto.

"Shindatta!" tanpa sempat mengelak, kedua bola mata Yamamoto sudah tertancap trident runcing. Darah pun mengalir deras dari sepasang mata milik Yamamoto. Dengan beringasnya, Mukuro melepaskan tridentnya dari mata Yamamoto. Tanpa memberikan sang korban waktu untuk bernapas lega, ia kembali menancapkan trident itu di punggung Yamamoto. Membuat Yamamoto tersungkur tak berdaya di tanah.

"Uuu-hh... Si-sial..." rintih Yamamoto. Darah terus mengalir dari bahu, mata, dan punggung Yamamoto.

"Kufufu~ daripada kau terus merasakan sakit seperti ini, bagaimana jika kau mati saja?" tanya+ledek Mukuro dengan senyum psikopatnya sembari menancapkan tridentnya sekali lagi ke bagian vital Yamamoto. Dengan sekali hentakan, Yamamoto dibuat tak bernapas. Ia sudah meninggal tepat setelah mengatakan, "Kau... sia..pa?"

"Namaku Mukuro Rokudou. Aku adalah kaki tangan..."

"VOI! Aku sudah membereskan orang-orang yang ada di rumah itu!" teriakan orang ini sukses membuat Mukuro menghentikan ucapannya dan menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Kufufu~ di sini juga sudah selesai. Ternyata yang di sini lebih gampang dari perkiraan," ungkap Mukuro seraya melepaskan tridentnya dari perut Yamamoto.

"VOI! Dimana si narsis itu?" tanya Squalo -orang yang berteriak tadi- sambil memandangi jasad Yamamoto dengan tatapan belas kasih.

"Ah, dia sedang mencari Tsunayoshi Sawada," jawab Mukuro sembari melangkah mendekati Squalo dan membelai rambut Squalo dengan tangan kirinya yang berlumuran darah.

"Vo-voi! Apa yang kau lakukan, breng***!" tanya Squalo sambil berusaha untuk menyingkirkan tangan Mukuro dari rambutnya.

"Kufufu~ rambutmu kusut, Squally," ledek Mukuro dengan tawanya yang khas.

"Kalau tanganmu masih menyentuh rambutku seperti ini, akan kupotong-potong tanganmu! Dan jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu, BAKA!" teriak Squalo yang merasa tak terima atas perlakuan Mukuro terhadapnya.

'Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang saja!' gerutu Squalo dalam hati.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencari Bel-sama saja, Squally?" tanya Mukuro yang tangannya sudah tersingkirkan dari rambut Squalo.

"Lebih baik kita cepat-cepat selesaikan misi ini. Aku tak mau mendengar ocehan tak jelas dari mulut pangeran terbuang (?) itu!" sungut Squalo lagi yang ternyata sudah berjalan mendahului Mukuro menuju ke arah gerbang utama perumahan Keluarga Vongola.

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

-**Rumah Utama Keluarga Vongola**-

"Sawada-sama, aku merasakan firasat buruk. Mungkin telah terjadi sesuatu di gerbang utama," ucap seorang lelaki cantik (?) bertopi hitam yang nampak menutupi matanya.

"Betul, Juudaime. Aku juga merasakan firasat buruk!" ucap seorang lelaki berwajah tsundere berambut keabu-abuan membetulkan jawaban temannya. Sedang, sang bos yang bernama Tsunayoshi Sawada hanya mendesah sembari memandang keluar jendela. Pikirannya melayang jauh entah kemana. Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian 5 tahun lalu.

_**Flashback**_

"_Juudaime, bagaimana kalau kita langsung menghabisi seluruh penghuni istana ini?" tanya lelaki berambut keabu-abuan yang bernama Gokudera Hayato kepada sang bos sambil mengambil beberapa dinamit dari kantong peralatan senjatanya._

"_Ta-tapi, Gokudera-kun. Di sini masih banyak orang-orang tak berdosa yang tak sepantasnya kita bunuh," perkataan Tsuna -sang bos- membuat Gokudera tercengang._

"_A-aku mengerti, Juudaime. Tapi, pangeran mereka, pangeran mereka telah membuat semua rencana Juudaime untuk menguasai sebagian wilayah Jepang," ungkap Gokudera yang mencoba untuk mengutarakan isi hatinya tanpa harus menyakiti hati Tsuna._

"_Herbivore, aku setuju dengan apa yang diucapkan Gokudera-herbivore itu! Pangeran mereka telah membunuh Vongola Nono. Dan itu tidak bisa dimaafkan," Hibari, salah satu dari guardian Tsuna membenarkan ucapan Gokudera._

_Setelah bepikir dalam waktu yang cukup lama, akhirnya sang Vongola Decimo berambut coklat berantakan itu berkata, "Baiklah, kita lakukan pembalasan dendam!" sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan berlari memasuki daerah kerajaan, tempat tujuan Tsuna dkk untuk membalas dendam._

_**End of Flashback**_

"Sebenarnya, apa yang telah terjadi?" gerutu seseorang dari luar rumah utama. Terlihat seseorang berambut bak Elvis Presley berlari dari arah taman rumah _Cloud Guardian_ menuju ke rumah utama.

"Sawada-sama, Hayato-sama, Kyou-sama!" serunya dari balik pintu utama rumah Tsuna.

"Mammon, bukakan pintunya!" suruh lelaki berambut raven yang diketahui bernama Kyouya Hibari. Dan Mammon pun berkata "Baik, Kyouya-sama," sembari berjalan menuju pintu utama dan membukakan pintu.

"Ku-kusakabe-san, ada apa teriak-teriak begitu?" tanya Mammon ketika melihat pria bernama Kusakabe yang terlihat ngos-ngosan dan berkeringat.

"Aku sendiri tak tahu, Mammon. Ta-tadi, sewaktu aku berjalan melewati rumah Ryouhei-sama, kulihat darah segar telah berceceran dimana-mana. Dan baru saja aku mau memasuki rumah Sasagawa, Haru-san berkata bahwa Yamamoto-sama ditemukan te... U-ohok!" belum sempat Kusakabe menyelesaikan perkataannya, ia sudah diserang dari belakang oleh seorang lelaki berambut pirang berponi yang menutupi matanya, bertiara, dan menggunakan jaket kulit.

"Aaah..." Kusakabe melenguh kesakitan, darah terus mengalir dari punggungnya. Merembes ke jas hitamnya.

"Ku-kusakabe-san!" panggil Mammon seraya menghampiri dan menopang tubuh besar Kusakabe yang terjatuh. Ekspresi kaget, takut, marah, dan sebagainya telah membingkai di wajah uke (?) Mammon.

"Ada apa, Mammon!" di belakang Mammon telah berdiri keempat anggota Vongola. Tsuna, Gokudera, Hibari, dan Lambo yang memasang wajah kaget dan cemas.

"Ushishishi, jadi di sini rumah utama keluarga Vongola?" gumam lelaki yang telah menyerang Kusakabe tersebut. Terlihat di tangan lelaki tersebut tergenggam pisau-pisau kecil namun tajam yang dapat mematikan lawannya.

"Si-siapa kau!" kini Tsuna sudah bersiap dengan X-Glovenya. Gokudera sudah bersiap dengan dinamit-dinamitnya, Hibari juga sudah mengancungkan tonfanya tinggi-tinggi.

"CLASH!" tanpa mereka sadari, darah sudah mengalir dari belakang ketiga Vongola Guardian itu.

"Bel-ouji, kau kemana saja? Aku sudah mencarimu sejak tadi!" seru seorang pria berambut hitam spiky dengan tampang amat menyeramkan, memegang payung-payung listrik yang teraliri darah seorang Lambo.

"LAMBO!" teriak Tsuna, Gokudera dan Hibari bersamaan sambil memandang ke belakang mereka, dimana Lambo kecil terbaring tak sadarkan diri dengan darah yang mengucur dari kepalanya. Dan di belakangnya berdiri lelaki berpayung tadi.

"Lambo-sama!" Mammon langsung menghampiri teman baiknya sekaligus tuannya itu. Air mata kini benar-benar sudah membanjir di pipinya.

"Ushishishi, Levi... Lagi-lagi kau mengagetkanku," ujar lelaki bertiara yang dipanggil Bel-ouji itu sambil tersenyum cheshire andalannya.

"Maaf, Bel-ouji," pinta Levi sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Ka-kalian! Sebenarnya, siapa kalian!" tanya Gokudera sambil mengarahkan dinamit-dinamitnya ke arah Levi, dan pertarungan antara kedua orang itupun dimulai. Tsuna dan Hibari terus memandang Bel dengan tatapan benci.

"Tidakkah kalian ingat padaku? Ushishishi..."

"Si-siap..." pertanyaan Tsuna terhenti ketika terdengar bunyi hunusan dan tusukan entah apa dari arah samping, tempat dimana Hibari berdiri.

"CLASH! CRING!"

"Serahkan semuanya padaku. Akan kubuat mereka bertekuk lutut di hadapan kita," ternyata Hibari telah terkena serangan trident dari seorang wanita berpenutup mata cap tengkorak (?).

"Chrome, seharusnya aku duluan yang menyerangnya!" gerutu lelaki bertopi putih dari atap rumah utama.

"Dan yang mengatakan hal keren itu seharusnya aku!" tambah lelaki berambut pirang yang berdiri di samping lelaki bertopi putih tadi. Mereka bernama Chikusa Kakimoto dan Ken Joshima.

"Haha, maaf deh. Aku keceplosan," ujar Chrome -wanita yang telah menyerang Hibari- sambil tersenyum. Mukanya memerah sedikit.

"Uuh..." rintih Hibari yang perutnya tertembus trident itu. 'Siapa lagi herbivore-herbivore itu?' pikirnya jengkel.

"Ushishishi... Kalian benar-benar tidak mengingatku?" tanya Bel lagi sembari berjalan mendekati Tsuna yang terdiam, yang tak mampu mengucapkan apapun. Tangan, kaki dan bibirnya bergetar. Darahnya serasa berdesir lebih cepat, jantungnya tak berhenti berdebar. Melihat segala pemandangan di sampingnya yang dipenuhi dengan bercak merah darah membuatnya benar-benar takut.

Kembali ia teringat ke masa 5 tahun lalu. Dimana ia melihat seorang lelaki yang seumuran dengannya tengah terduduk sambil merengkuh seseorang yang hampir tak berdaya.

"Ushishishishi. Aku akan membalaskan dendam kakakku!"

_**Flashback**_

"_Dasar kakak bodoh! Apa yang membuatmu menjadi selemah ini, sih? Hiks hiks..." rengek seorang remaja berumur kurang lebih 16 tahun, yang rupanya adalah Belphegor._

"_Diamlah, Belphegor! Uhuk..! Kau itu, cengeng sekali, sih? Kau kan sudah besar..." ucap sang kakak yang sudah terluka parah, berusaha untuk menenangkan adiknya yang menangis itu._

"_Saatnya untuk mati, Rasiel! Kamikorosu!" terlihat di depan mereka, Hibari telah mengacungkan tonfanya ke arah Rasiel -kakak kembar Bel- setinggi-tingginya. Tak ada perlawanan yang bisa diberikan oleh Rasiel dan Bel. Mereka sama-sama memejamkan mata. Menikmati detik-detik sisa hidupnya._

"_Tunggu, Hibari-kun! Biar aku saja, biar aku saja yang membunuh mereka. Ini adalah masalahku," hadang Tsuna tepat sebelum Hibari mengacungkan tonfanya ke wajah Rasiel yang sudah pucat karena kehilangan banyak darah._

"_Mati kau!"_

"_BLARR!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

Tanpa Tsuna sadari, Bel sudah mengiriskan pisaunya ke pipi kiri Tsuna hingga membuat pipi kirinya berdarah.

"Umh, bagaimana Tsunayoshi Sawada? Apa kau sudah mengingatku?" tanya Bel sambil menjilat darah yang ada di pipi Tsuna. Membuat Gokudera yang setengah sadar dan Hibari yang sudah mulai oleng berontak dan makin khawatir.

"Ka-kau... jangan-jangan kau..."

"Juudaime!" "Tsuna!" "Sawada-sama!" teriak Gokudera, Hibari dan Mammon bersamaan. Ketika melihat salah satu pisau yang dipegang Bel sudah siap untuk memotong urat leher Tsuna dari belakang.

"Bagaimana kalau kau mati saja, Tsunayoshi-kun?" tak sempat mengelak. Begitulah kira-kira perkataan yang tepat untuk menggambarkan situasi Tsuna sekarang. Pisau yang dipegang Bel sukses menancap di tengkuk Tsuna. Hingga Tsuna jatuh ke tanah dan mengeluarkan banyak darah.

"Ka-kau.. adik Rasiel, bukan?" tanya Tsuna sambil memandang Bel dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Akhirnya, kau ingat juga, eh?" tanya Belphegor balik sambil menampakkan senyum cheshire kebanggaannya. Membuat Hibari dan Gokudera tersadar, bahwa yang ada di depannya ini adalah lelaki yang pernah meminta kepada mereka untuk tak membunuh kakaknya.

"Arara~ Bel-ouji, kami sudah menghabisi semua lebah-lebah penganggu itu!" tiba-tiba datanglah seorang err... banci *author digerek* berjambul hijau menghampiri Bel sembari memberikan ciuman mautnya. Disusul Squalo dan Mukuro di belakangnya.

'Sial!' runtuk Tsuna dalam hati. Merasa bersalah karena tak bisa melindungi keluarganya.

"Bagaimana Bel-sama? Apakah kita habisi mereka sekarang?" tanya Chrome yang memandang Hibari dengan tatapan kosong. Sedangkan tridentnya sudah berada tepat di kulit Hibari. Bel hanya tersenyum dan mengingat kata-kata terakhir kakaknya

"_Bel, berjanjilah padaku..."_

"Sawada-sama, Kyouya-sama, Hayato-sama! Awas!" teriak Mammon ketika dilihatnya ketiga orang atasannya itu sedang dalam ambang kematian.

"CLASH!" "CTAR!" "BLARR!"

Namun sepertinya Mammon terlambat sedetik. Masing-masing dari alat pembunuh itu sudah tertancap di bagian tubuh Tsuna, Hibari dan Gokudera. Mereka pun dibuat tak berdaya dan mati.

"_...balaskan dendamku."_

"Aku sudah melunasi hutangku," gumam Bel dengan ekspresi datar dan nada suara yang datar pula.

"Sa-sawada... Sawada-sama...?" dengan bibir dan suara yang bergetar, Mammon memanggil nama tuannya yang selalu baik kepadanya itu.

"Arara~ ternyata masih ada satu hama lagi yang belum kita bunuh, Bel-ouji~" ucap Lussuria -banci berjambul hijau- seraya memandang Mammon dengan tatapan iba.

"Apa kita bunuh saja, Bel-sama?" tanya Chrome sembari mendekati Mammon yang menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Kumohon, kumohon jangan bunuh aku... Hiks.. hiks.. Kumohon..." tangis+pinta Mammon yang mengubah cara duduknya menjadi bersimpuh. Seperti orang yang sedang memohon. Air mata terus berlinang hingga membasahi bumi. Tepat disaat hujan deras yang turun dari peraduan hingga membuat dinginnya malam menjadi semakin dingin. Membuat perumahan keluarga Vongola seperti banjir darah.

Taps taps taps...

Bel berjalan mendekati Mammon. Begitu pula dengan Mukuro, Squalo dan yang lainnya. Entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Mammon.

"Kufufufu~ Jangan menangis, _sweety_," ucap Mukuro sambil mengelus topi Mammon. Membuat topi itu terjatuh ke tanah yang tergenang air dan darah.

Mammon tak dapat berkata apapun. Bibirnya serasa terkunci, pita suaranya serasa putus. Sampai Bel berjongkok di depannya dan membelai pipinya yang basah.

"A-apa yang..." sebelum Mammon menyelesaikan perkataannya, Bel membisikinya sesuatu.

"Aku takkan membunuhmu. Sebagai gantinya, ada satu syarat yang harus kau penuhi yaitu..." Bel menghentikan sejenak perkataannya. Sedikit ia melirik ke wajah Mammon yang menyiratkan rasa kaget.

Kemudian ia melanjutkan lagi perkataannya, "...jadilah bawahanku."

- **TBC -**

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

**Behind The Scene:**

_Scene 1:_

"Uuuh... Si-siapa kau?" tanya seorang lelaki berambut hitam spiky yang diketahui bernama Takeshi Yamamoto sambil memegangi bahu kanannya yang mengeluarkan darah segar. Sesekali ia meringis kesakitan, dengan mata yang menatap lurus ke arah salah seorang dari dua pemuda yang kini berdiri di depannya.

"Ushishi, dimana bosmu?" tanya pemuda itu dengan tawaan khasnya.

"Maksudmu Tsuna?" tanya Yamamoto lagi. Tatapannya tak lekang dari pemuda yang gaya tertawanya aneh itu.

"Tsuna? Siapa, tuh?" tanya Mukuro dengan tampang bego—

Dilla (author): "Wo-woi! Sejak kapan Mukuro nanya kayak gitu? Lagian nih, narator kenapa ada deskripsi yang gaje gitu?"

xxx (narator): "Hah?" (Begoness face)

Mukuro: "Lha? Wong di sini tertulis, kok!" (Nunjukin skenario ke author)

Dilla: (Membaca skenarionya Mukuro) "... Ckckck, sejak kapan yang nulis skenarionya si Ken gini?" (Memandang Ken dengan aura horor) "Okelah! Lanjut lagi! Ini skenario yang asli!" (Memberikan skenario yang asli ke Mukuro)

Ken: (Kabur)

_Scene 2:_

"Ah, dia sedang mencari Tsunayoshi Sawada," jawab Mukuro sembari melangkah mendekati Squalo dan membelai rambut Squalo dengan tangan kirinya yang berlumuran darah.

"Vo-voi! Apa yang kau lakukan, bangsat! Ah~" tanya Squalo sambil mengeluarkan lenguhan, desahan, dan—

Dilla: "Stop! Ke-kenapa jadi kayak adegan lemon, sih? Lalu, darimana pula kata 'bang***' itu? Di sini Squalo bilangnya 'breng***' dan disensor!" (Membaca skenario)

xxx: "Yah, kan udah ada dalam skenario?" (Watados face)

Dilla: "Lah? Skenario mbahmu! Tukang sensornya mana?" (Celingukan)

yyy (tukang sensor): (Inosen face) "Apanya yang harus disensor?"

Dilla: "Ba-baka! Itu kata 'breng***'-nya disensor dong!"

yyy: (Ngupil) "Bilang dong daritadi!"

Dilla: (Membatin) "Mampus aja dah, lu!"

Squalo: "Voi! Disitu kan gue bilang bangsat?"

Dilla: "Skenario yang lu baca tuh, salah! Nih, yang bener!" (Nunjukin skenario yang asli)

Squalo: (Membaca skenario yang asli) "Buset dah! Anjrit lu, Mon! Udah ngasih gue skenario yang salah!" (Deathglare ke Mammon)

Mammon: "Peace!" (Peace mode)

_Scene 3:_

Tanpa Tsuna sadari, Bel sudah mengiriskan pisaunya ke pipi kiri Tsuna hingga membuat pipi kirinya berdarah.

"Umh, bagaimana Tsunayoshi Sawada? Apa kau sudah mengingatku?" tanya Bel sambil menjilat darah yang ada di pipi Tsuna. Membuat Gokudera yang setengah sadar dan Hibari yang sudah mulai oleng berontak dan makin khawatir.

"Engh, Bel-san... U-uh... Berhenti menjilat pipiku...—"

Dilla: "Hah? Tsuna, kamu baca skenario yang mana?"

Tsuna: (Masih melanjutkan dialognya) "aku gak kuat lagi, nih~" (Tersadar dari alam mimpi -?-) "Hah? Kok jadi kayak gini?"

Bel: "Ushishishi, dame-Tsuna, kau sudah kehilangan banyak darah!" (Menyeringai mesum)

Dilla: "What! Eh, Tsuna! Jangan mati kehabisan darah dulu sebelum adegan matinya!" (Panik)

xxx: "Salahin yang buat skenarionya dong!"

Dilla: "Hee? Tapi di skenario yang kubuat gak ada scene kayak gitu!"

Bel: "Ushishi... Eh, dame-author! Yang buat skenarionya kan si Levi!" (Nunjuk Levi dengan watados)

Levi: "Hehehe." (Nyengir kuda)

Dilla: "Leviiii...?" (Memandang Levi dengan gerakan slow motion)

Levi: (Tancap gas -?-)

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=ENDx=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

a/n: Wuaa...! Ke-kenapa ceritanya jadi begini? Tidak! Maaf bagi yang gak suka kalo anak-anak Vongola mati... *sujud sembah* Maaf... Maaf... *Di-Dying Will sama Tsuna* Gore scenenya juga gak kerasa, yah? Sekali lagi maafkan saia karena saia emang kurang bakat untuk membuat gore fic.. T.T

Yah, kalau begitu, silakan bagi Readers-sama untuk mereview fic ini. Terserah deh mau direview kayak gimana. Mau dikritik, dikasih saran, dipuji *ngarep*, bahkan diflame pun gak masalah (Asal flamenya gak memakai kata-kata kasar dan bisa memberi petuah yang baik -?- agar di chap depan ficnya bisa lebih baik).

Sekian a/n penutup -?- dari saia. Domo arigatou, Readers-sama. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!^^


	3. Chapter 2

a/n: Untuk kali ini saia gak bakal banyak komen deh! **

Ini dia, balasan untuk yang gak log-in:

**NadeshikoLachrymose : **Baru review juga gak apa-apa, kok. Ini udah diupdate. Thanks udah review dan keep RnR^^

**Louise di Vongola desu : **Maaf kalo Belnya jadi OOC banget. Sebenarnya saia gak ada maksud untuk membuat dia OOC-ness. = =; Saia emang kurang bakat kalo udah nulis yang gore gitu. Tapi akan saia usahain untuk menambahkan kesan gore di scene lain. Emm, kalo masalah lemon saia akan coba, deh! Thanks for review & keep RnR^^

**HikariVongola80 ga login : **Gomeen... *sujudsembah* Saia gak maksud buat Vongola mati... *nangissesenggukan* Emm, mungkin hal itu akan terjadi...? Thanks for review & keep RnR^^

_Enjoy reading^^_

**~ Watashi Dake no Ouji-sama ~**

**A Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Fanfic**

**Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Amano Akira**

**Angst / Tragedy / Romance / Friendship / Humor**

**M Rated**

**Warning : AU, OOC, charas death -no bashing purpose-, Sho-Ai, and other**

**Summary : Setelah pembantaian massal Keluarga Vongola, Mammon yang masih bertahan hidup pun dipungut oleh Bel dan dibawa ke markasnya untuk dijadikan bawahannya.**

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

**- Chapter 2 : New Member -**

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

"Aku takkan membunuhmu. Sebagai gantinya, ada satu syarat yang harus kau penuhi yaitu..." Bel menghentikan sejenak perkataannya. Sedikit ia melirik ke wajah Mammon yang menyiratkan rasa kaget.

Kemudian ia melanjutkan lagi perkataannya, "...jadilah bawahanku."

Mendengar ucapan Bel, Mammon pun memandangi Bel dengan tatapan 'Apa-maksudmu?-Aku-tak-mengerti!' sembari mengusap air matanya yang masih mengalir dari kelopak matanya.

"Hee? Apa yang barusan kau ucapkan, Bel-ouji?" tanya Lussuria sambil berjalan mendekati Bel yang lagi-lagi tersenyum ala chesire andalannya.

"Hmm? Ada yang salah, Lussie? Ushishishi," tanya Bel balik kemudian berdiri dan menyodorkan tangan kanannya ke arah Mammon. Bermaksud untuk membantu Mammon berdiri.

"Aku tak butuh belas kasihanmu!" sergah Mammon sambil menepis tangan Bel dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ushishi, kau itu perempuan (?) yang sulit dimengerti, yah?" ujar Bel dengan maksud meledek Mammon. Kemudian ia membungkukkan badannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Mammon sembari menyeringai licik.

Dengan cepat, Mammon memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah karena perlakuan Bel barusan.

"Kufufu~ sepertinya dia malu karena perlakuanmu tadi, Bel-sama," ujar Mukuro tiba-tiba sembari tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Bel yang masih memandangi wajah Mammon yang hanya berjarak sekian inci dari wajahnya.

"Ushishishi..." Bel hanya menanggapi ucapan Mukuro dengan tertawa.

'Uuh. Aku tak bisa begini terus!' batin Mammon sembari memonyongkan bibirnya. Mungkin ia jengkel dengan sikap Bel kepadanya.

"He-heh! Asal kalian tahu saja, ya! Aku tak butuh belas kasihan dari kalian!" bentak Mammon sambil menatap Bel dan teman-temannya secara bergantian dengan tatapan menusuk. Kemudian ia melanjutkan lagi, "Dan kau, jangan pernah lagi mendekatkan wajahmu seperti itu!" sambil menodongkan telunjuknya ke wajah Bel sehingga menyentuh hidung Bel.

"Benar-benar gadis yang keras kepala," tanggap Bel sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Membuat Mammon yang mendengar ucapan Bel naik pitam lagi.

"Dan yang terakhir, aku ini COWOK! Ingat itu!" teriak Mammon dengan wajah yang merah karena menahan amarah dan malu. Kali ini Bel mungkin harus menyiapkan sepasang _ear phone_ karena teriakan Mammon yang nyaris menyamai Squalo.

"Nee, Bel-ouji. Aku ragu kalau dia seorang cowok," ujar Lussuria dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Kufufu~ aku juga ragu," tambah Mukuro sambil bersweatdropp ria.

"Voi! Apalagi aku!" Squalo pun ikut-ikutan sangsi.

"Maaf, Bel-sama. Mungkin dia memang benar-benar seorang pria..." ucap Chrome yang suaranya baru terdengar. Membuat Levi, Ken, dan Chikusa _speechless_ setelah mendengarnya.

"Uuh, kalian... Berhenti mempermasalahkan genderku! Aku ini PRIA TULEN, tahu!" tegas Mammon dengan menekankan kata 'pria tulen' sembari berdiri.

"O-oh, baiklah kalau begitu," ujar Bel yang nyaris jawdropps karena penegasan Mammon.

"Uhm, bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang, Bel-ouji? Sebentar lagi pagi tiba dan aku tak ingin kalau bos membentak kita lagi," kata Levi dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan Mukuro dan Chrome.

"Ushishishi... Bagaimana? Kau mau ikut dengan kami tidak?" tanya Bel sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Mammon. Mammon masih terdiam, tak tahu apa jawaban apa yang harus ia jawabkan.

"Kufufu~ daripada kau kami bunuh, lebih baik kau ikut kami. Beruntung lho, Bel-sama mau membiarkanmu hidup," tambah Mukuro dengan senyum usilnya. Terlihat saat ini Mammon sedang menimbang-nimbang perkataan Mukuro.

"VOI! Lama sekali, sih? Ayo cepat putuskan! Kau mau ikut kami atau kau mau kami bunuh sekarang?" geram Squalo sambil mengacungkan pedangnya tepat di wajah Mammon. Untung saja Squalo masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menebas atau melukai wajah Mammon.

'U-uh... Orang itu menyeramkan sekali?' pikir Mammon yang sudah mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

Setelah sekian menit berpikir, Mammon pun berkata, "Baiklah. Aku akan mengikuti kalian. Tapi..."

"Tapi...?"

"Bi-biarkan aku memakamkan Sawada-sama dan lainnya. Kumohon~" pinta Mammon sembari mengeluarkan jurus puffy eyes.

"Ushishishi, baiklah. Lakukan sesukamu," entah ada angin apa sehingga Bel memperbolehkan Mammon untuk mengubur para majikannya itu.

"Hoo?" tanggap Ken, Chikusa, Levi, dan Lussuria dengan mulut yang membentuk angka 0.

"VOI! Cepatlah!" suruh Squalo sembari mendeathglare Mammon. Dengan cepat Mammon membawa para anggota Vongola ke halaman belakang rumah utama dan menguburnya disana.

"Bi-biarkan aku membantumu..." dan yang lebih mengagetkan lagi adalah Chrome -dengan wajah kemerahan- yang tiba-tiba saja menghampiri Mammon dan membantunya mengubur mayat anggota Vongola.

"Ah... Terima kasih," gumam Mammon sembari menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Sepertinya ia kembali menangis, menangis dalam diam.

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

Mentari pun menampakkan sinarnya, bersamaan dengan selesai tugas Mammon yaitu menidurkan para anggota Keluarga Vongola di peristirahatan terakhir mereka.

'Aku berjanji, aku takkan pernah melupakan kalian. Sebab kalian sudah banyak menolongku. Dan aku bersumpah, aku akan membalaskan dendam kalian terhadap mereka yang sudah menghancurkan Keluarga Vongola. Aku bersumpah!' batin Mammon sembari menatap satu-satu makam yang ada di depannya. Kemudian ia memakai topinya yang sebenarnya adalah pemberian dari sahabat-sahabatnya, Reborn, Colonello, dan Lambo saat ulang tahunnya setahun yang lalu.

"Nee, Mammon-kun. Apa sudah selesai?" tanya Chrome seraya berjalan mendekati Mammon dan berdiri di sampingnya.

"A-ah. Sudah, ayo kita pergi!" Mammon pun menarik tangan Chrome dan berjalan meninggalkan halaman belakang rumah utama. Chrome yang tak sempat mengatakan apapun hanya terdiam melihat tingkah Mammon yang berubah drastis. Tadi pas mereka berkenalan saja harus ia duluan yang mengajak Mammon bicara. Sekarang malah Mammon yang mengajaknya pergi.

Sementara itu, di gerbang utama. Terlihat Mukuro yang sedang asyik-asyiknya duduk di salah satu teras rumah sambil mendengarkan gerutuan, omelan, amukan dari seorang Squalo. Sedangkan di sisi kiri gerbang, berdiri Belphegor dengan tangan yang dijadikannya sandaran kepala.

"Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu lama," tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara Mammon yang baru saja tiba dibarengi dengan langkah kaki Chrome yang terdengar buru-buru.

"VOI! Kau membuatku hampir mati kering karena menunggumu!" bentak Squalo dengan suara 'emas' yang ia miliki. Levi dan Lussuria yang nyaris tertidur langsung berdiri tegak karena mendengar suara Squalo yang mereka kira sebagai alarm pemadam kebakaran.

"Kufufu~ tidak apa-apa, _sweety_. Jangan merasa bersalah begitu," ujar Mukuro mencoba mencairkan suasana yang sepertinya terasa panas.

"Ah, maaf kalau begitu," ucap Mammon sembari berpikir, 'Siapa yang merasa bersalah? Dan apa pula itu _sweety_? Dasar nanas maniak!' dengan tersenyum lantang. Di dalam hati tentunya.

"Ushishi~ tidak masalah, kok. Ayo kita pergi sekarang!" kata Bel sambil nyengir dan menghampiri Mammon. Kemudian dengan tiba-tiba ia menggendong tubuh Mammon yang hanya setinggi dadanya itu dengan _bridal style_. Membuat Lussuria menjerit gaje melihatnya.

"KYAA! Keren!" pekik Lussuria yang jiwa fujo (?) miliknya telah keluar.

"Haaa?" respon yang lainnya dengan memasang wajah kaget, shock, dan sebagainya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan? Tu-turunkan aku!" pekik Mammon yang dengan sukses membuat Bel tersenyum jahil. Wajahnya sendiri sudah seperti sakura yang bermekaran.

"Ushishi... Kita akan pakai shunpo (?). Jadi aku akan menggendongmu sampai ke markas karena aku yakin kau tak bisa bershunpo," jawab Bel dan mulai bershunpo tanpa mengindahkan teriakan, omelan, pukulan, dan tendangan Mammon yang cukup ganas untuk ukuran seorang Mammon.

"Ka-kau pikir aku selemah itu, sampai-sampai tak bisa bershunpo? Muu, turunkan aku!" gerutu Mammon sambil memukul-mukul dada Bel.

"Ushishishi, kau takkan kubiarkan lepas dari gendonganku," gumam Bel tanpa memandang Mammon yang masih sibuk memukulinya. Akhirnya Mammon pun terdiam dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

'Muu... Aku jadi seperti seorang putri saja kalau digendong seperti ini? Eh? Putri...! Tidak! Apa yang kupikirkan, sih?' terjadi pergulatan batin (?) di dalam benak Mammon. Seketika wajahnya memerah lagi.

"Kufufu~ sepertinya Bel sudah mendapatkan 'mainan' baru?" gumam Mukuro sambil menyusul Bel yang sudah berada jauh darinya.

"Sepertinya begitu, Mukuro-nii," ujar Chrome sembari tersenyum. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran adik angkat Mukuro ini.

"Hei, Lussie! Mau sampai kapan kau menari-nari tak jelas di situ? Ayo cepat jalan!" perintah Ken yang jengkel karena sejak tadi Lussuria tak bergerak dari tempatnya dan malah menari-nari gaje di situ.

"Arara~ tunggu aku, minna!" teriak Lussuria yang baru tersadar akan kegiatannya dan dengan gaya bancinya, *author ditinju* ia bershunpo menyusul rekan-rekannya.

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

Kali ini kita berpindah tempat, dimana berdiri sebuah bangunan megah -yang mungkin bisa dibilang istana- dengan model arsitektur Italia pada zaman itu. Dengan tingginya yang menjulang sampai ke langit, dinding marmer (?) yang berwarna merah darah dan juga aura hitam yang menyebar jika kalian mendekati tempat ini. Kalian pasti akan langsung tahu jika tempat itu adalah Varia Kokuyou HQ.

Dan di sinilah Mammon berada sekarang. Di tengah orang-orang yang menurutnya menyeramkan, di tempat yang menyeramkan, dengan suasananya yang menyeramkan, serta perasaan bahwa ia akan mengalami hal-hal yang menyeramkan jika masuk ke dalam istana menyeramkan tersebut. Kali ini ia sudah benar-benar berkeringat dingin karena membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya kelak.

"Nah, Mammon-chan, ini dia markas kita," perkataan Chikusa sukses membuat Mammon tersadar dari lamunannya. _Markas? Yang benar saja? Tempat seperti istana ini mereka jadikan markas? Apa markas ini berisi orang-orang kaya, atau orang-orang yang tak mempunyai sense karena markas mereka yang seperti kuburan ini?_ Pertanyaan tersebut terus menghampirinya secara bertubi-tubi.

"Kufufufu~ sepertinya kau melupakan sesuatu, Mammon-_sweety_..." ujar Mukuro yang lagi-lagi sukses membuat wajah Mammon memerah karena embel-embel yang diberikan Mukuro di belakang namanya.

"A-apa...?" tanya Mammon yang rupanya masih belum mudeng.

"Ehem!" "VOI!" "Arara~"

"Ushishishi..." terdengar suara tawa dari mulut Bel, sehingga membuat Mammon memandangi sumber suara dan...

"MUUU? Tu-turunkan aku!" jerit Mammon yang baru menyadari apa yang dimaksudkan oleh Mukuro. Dirinya kala itu masih digendong oleh Bel.

"Ushishi, baiklah kalau itu maumu!" ujar Bel dengan wajah tanpa dosa dan tanpa rasa berdosa sekalipun, ia menjatuhkan Mammon ke tanah.

BRUAGH!

"Muu~ Ittai!" rintih Mammon sembari mengusap-usap pantatnya yang sakit karena tanpa sengaja dan tanpa persiapan harus berciuman langsung dengan tanah.

"Arara~ Mammon-chan tidak apa-apa?" tanya Lussuria seraya menghampiri Mammon dan membantunya berdiri.

"Uh, tidak. Tidak apa-apa, kok. Haha..." jawab Mammon seraya berdiri dan tertawa getir.

"Voi! Lebih baik kita masuk sekarang!" ajak Squalo yang sudah membuka pintu utama markas Varia Kokuyou HQ. Kemudian ia melangkah masuk ke dalam sana, diikuti oleh rekan-rekannya. Kemudian ia berteriak, "VOI! Bos brengsek! Kami sudah menyelesaikan misi!" sembari berjalan menaiki tangga yang ada di belakang ruang tamu.

"Squ, bisakah kau tenang sedikit?" tanya Lussuria seraya memasang _ear phone_ di sepasang telinganya.

"VOI! Diam kau, banci!" gerutu Squalo tanpa memandang Lussuria yang hanya bisa pasrah dikatakan banci oleh Squalo.

"Sudah takdir kalau sifat Squalo-san begitu, Lussuria-kun," ujar Chrome mencoba menenangkan Lussuria yang masih sibuk meratapi nasib (?).

PRANGG!

Kali ini, terdengar suara gelas pecah dari lantai 3. Entah siapa yang memecahkannya dan apa maksud dari pemecahan gelas itu, tak ada yang tahu. Terkecuali satu orang.

"Ushishishi, kuharap kau bisa tahan dengan kelakuan bos kami. Kalau dia sedang PMS, kau bisa jadi sasaran pelemparan barang olehnya," bisik Bel. Membuat bulu kuduk Mammon berdiri.

_**Mammon's P.O.V**_

PRANGG!

Ah, suara apa itu? Gelas pecahkah? Sepertinya ia. Tapi dari mana asal suaranya?

Err, mungkin tempat ini terlalu menakutkan. Kalau dilihat dari depan dan orang-orang yang menghuninya saja bisa langsung ketahuan. Tapi aku tak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya ada orang yang memecahkan gelas? Atau mungkin di tempat ini banyak tikus yang berkeliaran, yang suka memecahkan barang? Oh, lupakan kedua pertanyaan itu.

"Ushishishi, kuharap kau bisa tahan dengan kelakuan bos kami. Kalau dia sedang PMS, kau bisa jadi sasaran pelemparan barang olehnya," tiba-tiba saja, lelaki yang menggendongku tadi -Belphegorkah namanya?- membisikkan kata-kata yang sukses membuat bulu kudukku merinding. Bukan cuma kata-katanya saja yang membuatku bergidik. Tapi nafas hangatnya yang menyentuh permukaan kulitku juga menggelitik. Oh, lupakan alasan kedua!

"VOI! Apa yang kau lakukan, bos brengsek!" kali ini kudengar teriakan menggema dari lantai 3 'istana' ini. Dan suara yang tak asing lagi bagiku, suara Squalo-san.

"Bisakah kau tak berteriak sehari saja, stronzo? Aku sedang pusing, tahu!" dan kali ini terdengar bentakan dari seseorang yang suaranya hampir mirip suara 'emas' Squalo-san. Hanya suara itu terkesan lebih dingin dan berwibawa. Tapi menurutku sama-sama menyeramkannya dengan suara Squalo-san.

"Ushishishi, perkelahian antara suami-istri lagi, nih!" seru -atau ledek- Bel sembari melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga yang terhubung menuju lantai berikutnya. Kemudian diikuti oleh langkah kaki anggota Varia Kokuyou lainnya. Meninggalkanku sendiri di lantai dasar dengan keadaan melamun.

"Kufufu~ nee, Mammon-_sweety_. Mau sampai kapan kau berdiam disitu terus?" huh! Lagi-lagi suara si rambut nanas itu terdengar lagi sehingga mengganggu konsentrasiku (?).

"Mu-muu... Maaf!" aku pun segera berlari menyusul teman-temanku (?) yang sudah berada di lantai 2.

"VOOI! Kalau itu memang maumu, aku akan keluar sekarang! Bisa gila aku kalau ada di ruanganmu terlalu lama seperti ini! Bos brengsek!" ah, itu suara TOA milik Squalo-san lagi. Beberapa detik kemudian aku bisa mendengar bunyi debaman pintu yang sangat keras dari lantai 3.

"Dasar bos brengsek! Tega-teganya dia mengusirku? Padahal kan aku hanya mau meminta _hair dryer_-ku yang kemarin dipakainya!" dan kali ini, Squalo-sana terlihat berjalan ke arahku dengan wajah amat kusut, dahi lebam, dan gerutuan yang seharusnya banyak memakan sensor (?) namun tak bisa disensor oleh author karena Squalo-san sudah mengancam author.

Sungguh kasihan nasib sang author...

_**End of Mammon's P.O.V**_

_**Normal P.O.V**_

Tok tok tok...

"Ushishishi, kami sudah menyelesaikan misi, bos," ujar Bel dengan senyum _charming_-nya sembari berjalan mendekati meja seorang lelaki yang dikatakan 'bos' itu. Sedang sang 'bos' hanya memandangi Bel dengan tatapan datar.

"Maaf kalau waktu penyelesaian misinya lebih lama dari perkiraan," lanjut Levi yang datang bersama dengan Chrome.

"Apa membunuh Vongola Guardian itu tugas yang sulit?" tanya sang 'bos' dengan nada datar dan mimik tanpa ekspresi. Di tangan kanannya tergenggam segelas wine.

"Ah, sama sekali tidak, Xanxus-sama," jawab Chrome dengan ekspresi yang tenang dan damai. Disertai dengan anggukan setuju oleh Bel, Levi, Ken dan Chikusa yang sudah berada di dalam.

"Betul sekali kata Chrome-chan, bos!" tambah Bel sambil jingkrak-jingkrak (?) *lupakan imej cool ala pangeran itu!*

"Sepertinya kau bahagia karena dendammu terbalas, Bel?" tanya Xanxus lagi dengan entengnya.

"Kufufu~ bukan hanya itu, bos. Bel senang juga karena ia baru saja mendapat 'mainan' baru!" tiba-tiba saja, Mukuro menyeruak masuk ke dalam ruangan bos Xanxus. Bel yang mendengar namanya disebut-sebut langsung menolehkan pandangannya ke arah Mukuro.

"Hmm? Siapa?" tanya Xanxus yang kali ini mengubah ekspresi datarnya menjadi ekspresi ingin tahu (Silakan bayangkan bagaimana ekspresi Xanxus yang seperti itu!^^).

"Kufufu~ Lussie! Ajak Mammon masuk!" perintah Mukuro dengan suara yang sukses membuat telinga Xanxus gatal sehingga ingin melemparinya dengan asbak.

"Arara~ Mammon-chan, ayo masuk!" ajak Lussuria secara paksa sambil menarik-narik tangan Mammon yang berusaha untuk kabur.

"Muu~ tidak! Di sana terlalu menyeramkan!" rengek Mammon seraya berusaha melepaskan diri dari jeratan Lussuria.

"Ayolah, Mammon-chan. Kau tak ingin dilempari botol wine kan oleh bos? Ayo masuk!" dan dengan segenap tenaga dan jiwa raga, akhirnya Lussuria berhasil membuat Mammon pasrah dan mengikutinya, masuk ke dalam 'Ruang Neraka Bos Xanxus'.

"Ushishi, bisa dibilang dia adalah mantan pelayan Keluarga Vongola," ujar Bel tepat saat Mammon dan Lussuria memasuki ruangan Xanxus.

'Mantan pelayan katanya?' tanya batin Mammon sambil mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Terlihat urat-urat kekesalan di sekitar topinya (?).

"Bisa juga dibilang mantan pembantu!" tambah Ken sambil tersenyum lebar. Dan jika kala itu di samping Mammon tersedia besi bermassa 100 kg, maka ia akan melemparkannya tepat ke kepala kuning Ken!

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Xanxus yang tak mempedulikan ocehan-ocehan anak buahnya dan hanya memusatkan pandangannya ke arah Mammon yang sudah siap untuk lari sekencang-kencangnya dari tempat itu sekarang.

"A-aku?" tanya Mammon balik sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan tangan yang bergegar.

"Kau pikir siapa lagi, sampah?" bentak Xanxus yang ternyata sudah siap dengan asbak rokok di tangan kirinya.

"Ma-mammon! Na-namaku Mammon..." jawab Mammon dengan tergagap-gagap. Lagi-lagi keringat dingin harus membasahi tubuhnya. Mammon kembali terdiam. Xanxus pun ikut terdiam.

"Apa kau tahu peraturan di sini?" tanya Xanxus lagi setelah mereka lama terdiam (Kok daritadi diam terus, ya?).

"Tidak," jawab Mammon pelan sembari menggelengkan kepala lemah.

"Bel, beritahu dan ajarkan dia tentang peraturan kita!" suruh Xanxus sambil bangkit dari singgasananya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangannya, yang mungkin bisa di bilang kamar raja. Kemudian diikuti kepergian yang lainnya, hingga bersisa Mammon dan Bel saja di ruangan itu.

BLAMM!

"Ushishishi~ tidak masalah!" seru Bel dengan cengiran yang sangat lebar dan semangat membara (?).

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

1. Xanxus adalah Raja

2. Setiap anggota HARUS menuruti perkataan Xanxus! (Jika tidak, ia AKAN mendapat hukuman berat!)

3. Xanxus selalu benar

4. Xanxus TIDAK PERNAH salah! (Jika salah, BACA dan CERMATI aturan nomor 3!)

'E-eh? Peraturan macam apa ini?' batin Mammon sambil mengulang-ulang bacaan yang tertera dalam 'KUHX' atau yang lebih dikenal sebagai Kitab Undang-Undang Hukum Xanxus. Kitab (?) tersebut wajib dimiliki oleh setiap anggota Varia Kokuyou dan isinya wajib diamalkan (?) oleh para anggota. Memang bukunya tak terlalu tebal. Tapi begitu kita membuka dan membaca lembaran pertama buku itu saja, kita akan langsung bergidik ngeri.

"Pada intinya, kitab ini berisikan tentang 'Kekuasaan Bos Xanxus'! Kau mengerti?" tanya Bel sembari mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Mammon hingga kini berjarak hanya sepersekian senti.

"U-uh. Sepertinya iya," jawab Mammon ragu-ragu dengan tanda _sweatdropps_ besar menempel di tengkuknya.

"Baguslah kalau kau cepat paham, Mammon-chan. Ushishishi..." ujar Bel seraya mengelus-elus topi Mammon bak seorang kakak yang mengelus kepala adiknya.

'Ushishi, benar-benar 'mainan' yang menarik!' pikir Bel dengan laknatnya *throwed knifes*.

'Muu~ benar-benar cowok tiara menyebalkan!' batin Mammon jengkel.

"Oh ya! Kau belum baca halaman 50 kitab itu, kan? Sebaiknya kau baca dan cermati baik-baik isinya!" perintah Bel dengan aura horor yang cukup mencekam. Mengingat Bel-lah yang sudah membunuh Sawada-sama kesayangannya, Mammon tak ingin jika belum apa-apa saja dia sudah 'tewas' oleh lelaki bertiara itu jika tidak menuruti kata-katanya.

"I, iya..." Mammon hanya menyanggupi dan membuka halaman yang diisyaratkan oleh Bel. Sedangkan Bel di ujung sana sudah siap untuk mengeluarkan jurus narsisnya yang ampun-ampunan itu.

"Peraturan tambahan," Mammon mulai membaca kalimat pertama yang tertulis di baris paling atas lembar ke-50 itu.

"Satu, 'Belphegor adalah Pangeran'..." sejenak Mammon menghentikan komat-kamitnya. Kemudian ia melirik Belphegor yang asyik memainkan tiaranya tanpa menolehkan wajahnya ke Mammon, lalu ia kembali memandang kertas-kertas yang tersusun rapi dan telah menjadi sebuah kitab itu. Dibacanya lagi kalimat kedua yang tercetak di dalamnya, dan diperhatikannya lagi orang yang dimaksud dalam tulisan tersebut.

'Ini seperti halusinasi saja?' pikir Mammon yang sempat membatin karena shock.

"Dua, 'Selain Raja Xanxus, TIDAK ADA yang boleh membantah perkataan Pangeran!'... MUUU? Peraturan macam apa lagi ini?" protes Mammon sambil mendekatkan kitab yang masih terbuka itu tepat ke wajah Bel.

"Ushishi, perlu kubacakan biar lebih jelas?" Bel pun menyabet kitab yang ada di tangan Mammon dan mulai membaca tulisan yang tertera pada halaman 50 kitab itu.

Peraturan Tambahan

1. Belphegor adalah Pangeran

2. Selain Raja Xanxus, TIDAK ADA yang boleh membantah perkataan Pangeran! (Jika ada yang membantah, BERSIAPLAH menjalani hari-hari neraka! Ushishishi)

3. Setiap anggota baru WAJIB menjalani tes kelayakan mutu dari Pangeran Belphegor

4. Jika dalam keadaan mendesak atau dalam menjalankan misi (Tanpa adanya Raja Xanxus di tempat yang bersangkutan) semua keputusan berada di tangan Belphegor.

'Pangeran? Hari-hari neraka? Tes kelayakan mutu? Apa lagi itu?' Mammon sibuk bertanya-tanya di dalam hatinya.

"Ushishi, kau paham kan?" tanya Bel setelah selesai membacakan empat poin dasar dari peraturan tambahan itu. Kemudian terdengar bunyi 'PLOP' yang menandakan bahwa kitab tersebut telah ditutup olehnya.

"Ahaha... Ya, aku akan paham. Asal aku digaji untuk memahami semua hal itu!" ungkap Mammon sambil tersenyum licik.

'Satu lagi sifat yang ada pada orang ini. Ushishishi, dia matre!'

- **TBC -**

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

**Behind The Scene:**

_Scene 1:_

"Ushishi, kau itu perempuan (?) yang sulit dimengerti, yah?" ujar Bel dengan maksud meledek Mammon. Kemudian ia membungkukkan badannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Mammon sembari menyeringai licik.

Dengan cepat, Mammon memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah karena perlakuan Bel barusan.

"Ya ampun, wajahmu jadi semakin cantik jika malu-malu begitu~" goda Lussuria dengan tampang yang sukses membuat saya sebagai sang narator—

Dilla: "CUT! CUT!" (Berjalan ke arah Lussuria) "Kamu baca dialog yang mana?"

Lussuria: (Mikir) "Umh, yang mana, ya? Gak tau juga, sih. Tadi aku improv-improv gitu aja!"

Dilla: "O-ho! Nuvola Vulocelaptor!" (Pake jurus Nuvola Vulocelaptornya Kikyou)

Lussuria: "A~~~" (Mental)

_Scene 2:_

Setelah sekian menit berpikir, Mammon pun berkata, "Baiklah. Aku akan mengikuti kalian. Tapi..."

"Tapi...?"

"Bi-biarkan aku memakamkan Sawada-sama dan lainnya. Kumohon~" pinta Mammon sembari mengeluarkan jurus puffy eyes.

"Puffy eyes 'kane' no jutsu!"

"PLOF!" "CLING! CLING!"

All crew: (SWT)

Dilla: "Dari mana jurus kane-kane itu berasal?" (Sweatdropps+jawdropps)

Belphegor: (Tanpa mempedulikan author) (Membatin) "Uoh! Mammon, sungguh manisnya mukamu yang seperti itu!"

Xanxus: (Sutradara mode) "CUT! Woi sampah! Idung lo mimisan tuh!" (Nunjukin hidungnya Belphegor yang mengeluarkan darah segar)

Belphegor: Oh, s**t! Gue nosebleed! (Ngelap idung pake tangan dengan gaya bak hero-hero di tipi-tipi)

Dilla: (Fangirling) KYA! Bel-sama keren! /

Mammon: (Inosen face) Muu?

All crew: (SWT again)

_Scene 3:_

"Ushishi~ tidak masalah, kok. Ayo kita pergi sekarang!" kata Bel sambil nyengir dan menghampiri Mammon. Kemudian dengan tiba-tiba ia menggendong tubuh Mammon yang hanya setinggi dadanya itu dengan _bridal style_. Membuat Lussuria menjerit gaje melihatnya.

"KYAA! Keren!" pekik Lussuria yang jiwa fujo (?) miliknya telah keluar.

"Haaa?" respon yang lainnya dengan memasang wajah kaget, shock, dan sebagainya.

"Ayo kita bersenang-senang, Mammon-chan. Kau mau kita _honeymoon_ ke mana?" tanya Bel dengan ala seme-seme yang sudah siap lahir batin untuk mem-piip- sang uke.

"Muu, bagaimana kalau kita ke Paris saja, Bel-kun? Tapi Bel-kun yang bayar, ya? Aku malas mengeluarkan uang~" jawab Mammon dengan mata yang kacling-kacling seperti uke-uke kebanyakan.

"Apapun untuk Mammon-chan, deh!" Bel pun—

Xanxus: "CUT! SAMPAH CUT!" (Ngambil toa di masjid di gang author)

Dilla: "Ih, Xanxus! Kok di-cut sih? Kan adegannya lagi bagus, tuh!" (Fangirling mode)

Xanxus: "Dasar author sampah! Gak bener! Baca skripnya lagi dong! Masa jadi bulan madu, sih?" (Ngelempar skenario ke author)

Dilla: "Ah. Iya, ya? Eh, ngomong-ngomong. Siapa yang jadi naratornya?"

Ryouhei: "Itu aku TO THE EXTREME!" (Punched)

Dilla: (Pundung) "Kenapa gua musti punya pemain-pemain gaje, sutradara jadi-jadian sama narator gak bener kayak mereka?"

_Scene 4:_

"Bel, beritahu dan ajarkan dia tentang peraturan kita!" suruh Xanxus sambil bangkit dari singgasananya dan pergi meninggalkan ruangannya, yang mungkin bisa di bilang kamar raja. Kemudian diikuti kepergian yang lainnya, hingga bersisa Mammon dan Bel saja di ruangan itu.

BLAMM!

"Ushishishi~ tidak masalah!" seru Bel dengan cengiran yang sangat lebar dan semangat membara (?).

"Nah, Mammon-chan. Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan permulaan dulu?" tanya Bel sembari melepas jaket Varia Kokuyounya dan melemparnya ke sembarang tempat.

"E-eeh?" Mammon hanya bisa _sweatdropps_.

"Kemarilah, Mammon-chan!" suruh Bel sambil melepas kaos garis-garisnya hingga kini ia hanya memakai singlet.

"HIII? Aphua yang mau kau lakukan! Dilla-san, tolong aku!"

Dilla: (Fangirling again) "KYAA! Bel-sama keren! Ayo, Bel! Serang Mammon!" (Nosebleed)

Mammon: (Mengeluarkan desahan, erangan, dan lain sebagainya dengan sungguh erot-isnya)

All crew: (Menghampiri author) "Bos! Bos! Bos nosebleed!"

Mammon: "Tidak! Keperawananku (?) terenggut!" (Nangis sesenggukan di pelukan Bel)

Bel: (Balas peluk Mammon) Maaf, Mammon. Aku gak maksud—"

Xanxus: (Sutradara mode again) "CUT! Sampah! Apa yang lo lakuin pada pemain kita? Jangan sampe dia hamil di luar nikah!" (Mentung kepala Bel) "Sekarang, kau pergi dari sini SAMPAH!"

Bel: (Siap kabur) "Maaf, Mammon. Sepertinya aku harus pergi... Arrivedence..." (Kissbye)

Dilla: "Loh? Bel! Kok pergi?"

Xanxus: (Meluk Mammon) "Sudahlah, sampah! Masih banyak seme yang lebih baik dari dia! Contohnya aku!" (Nunjuk diri sendiri dengan PD-nya)

Squalo: (Datang sambil ngacungin pedang ke Xanxus) "Bos brengsek! Mau lu kemanain cinta kita!"

Xanxus: (Gerak slow motion ke arah Squalo) "Stro-stronzo~?"

Squalo: (Throwed katana) "Trash! Penghianat!"

Xanxus: (X-Gun hilang entah kemana, tangan pun tak dapat mengeluarkan flame) "Lha? Kekuatanku...!"

Dilla: "..."

**=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=ENDx=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=**

a/n: Untuk menebus dosa saia di chapter lalu yang udah membuat Vongola Guardian mati, saia buat chap ini dengan menambahkan sedikit hints-hints BelMammon.

Oh ya, Readers-tachi, apa lebih baik genre fic ini diganti menjadi romance/humor atau angst/romance atau lainnya? Atau tak usah diganti aja, ya?

Last, REVIEW please^^ n sampai jumpa di chap 3!


End file.
